It has been found that basketball hoops which have a standard 18" hoop diameter are too difficult for children or persons just learning the game of basketball. Therefore, in public parks, public gymnasiums, or other institutional facilities, it has become desirable to provide basketball hoops which are not standard, such as hoops which are 221/2" in diameter instead of the normal 18". This enlarged diameter allows the basketball to pass more freely through the goal and therefore provide a higher success rate to the novice basketball player.
In order to provide for maximum utilization of such institutional public facilities, it is desirable to provide a means whereby the standard 18" hoop may be quickly substituted for the nonstandard large size hoop. The apparatus to permit this quick change should be constructed so that a change is quick, and so that a minimum of effort is required on the part of the person making the change.
In the prior art known to the applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,135 Rush, shows a quick change device for a basketball goal, and teaches that larger than standard size goals may be used for novice basketball players. However, the goal of the '135 patent teaches construction of a quick change device which provides a tongue member 40 and a longitudinal slot 42 fixed to a goal mounting member 38. The tongue 40 is inserted into a guide channel 22 formed by a black back plate 16 and guide members 20. The Rush design also uses a lug 18 and wing nut 52 for holding the assembly together. The Rush device however is not suitable for institutional uses because the use of the wing nut is not reliable, the device cannot be locked together, and the mounting plate 16 is necessarily limited in hole patterns by the configuration of the guide channel 22 and guide members 20.